


Green

by loxleylove



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, Everyone Has Issues, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Has Issues, or at least he tries to be a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleylove/pseuds/loxleylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark considers himself pathetic in every way. He's looking for someone worse off than he is to make his life seem a bit better than it really is. Perhaps he's found that person in Loki. </p><p>It comes back to bite him in the worst ways possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes

Anthony Stark was pathetic. 

Anthony Stark was the son of a genius, a man who was cold and emotionally abusive, but a genius none the less. His mother had died when he was seventeen years old and Howard Stark hit the bottle hard. His old man didn’t even notice his own son loosing control over his own life because he was too deep in a scotch bottle. That is until the looming threat of Latveria came too close to United States boarders. It was at that time that Howard sobered up and got into the business of military weaponry, money and social standing had never been a problem for the Starks, but suddenly they were in the public eye.

 

Howard Stark was charming, his son Tony equally so. They stood together in front of the press and pretended to like each other. They pretended to be a happy father son team. 

 

Anthony Stark was also a genius. And thank the universe for that, he didn’t like to think of Howard’s reaction to having a common child, his father was a big enough dick anyway in Tony’s opinion but at least he wasn’t being constantly grilled with comments about whether or not he was fit to take over Stark Industries. 

 

Howard never seemed aware of his son’s alcoholism, if by chance he was aware, he never commented on it. 

 

Alcohol was Tony’s one weakness, Rhodey and Pepper were on his back about his bad habits all the time, but they were the most concerned about the drinking. Not that Tony cared much about what they thought, if he wanted to destroy his liver it was his own business. And if he wanted to sleep around that was his own business too. Which brought them all to the situation at hand. 

 

“Look, I just don’t want to wake up one morning, pick up a newspaper and see that you got some woman you met at the bar pregnant,” Pepper Potts sipped her latte and brushed a piece of ginger hair behind her ear. 

 

Tony was sure that if he wasn’t a complete wreck he and Pepper would’ve ended up together. She was engaged to his best friend James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes. He couldn’t think of a better match. 

 

“And I’ve told you over and over that that will never happen, besides if it did I’m sure Howard would kill me and it wouldn’t be my problem or yours anyway.” 

 

Neither Pepper or Rhodey seemed to think he was funny. 

 

“Tony,” Rhodey put on his most serious face. “We’re concerned. What are you doing with your life? Spend your time at the university and–”

 

“Rhodey I actually do work there, I teach sometimes and I’m an assistant... I assist, besides I got to savor the freedom I have now before Howard shoves me in Stark Industries.”

 

There was a tense silence at the small cafe table. 

 

“Fine mom and dad, I’ll try not to sleep around. But you know the ladies just can’t keep their hands off me.” 

 

Rhodey snorted, from beside him Pepper rolled her eyes. 

 

“Well, I have to get back to campus anyway, new year and all, gonna organize... My closet. Freshman everywhere, they still look and act like highschool kids, you know you guys should drop by sometime. It’s really funny, they go insane the first week until they actually have to start learning, its pathetic.”

 

With that Tony said his goodbyes and rushed out and down the street. Avengers University wasn’t too far away, a fifteen minute walk at most. His apartment was a five minute walk from the university, in one of the most expensive areas, he may as well take advantage of the money pouring in, and Howard didn’t seem to mind. He had to head to the engineering buildings to pick up some papers and then he could go back to his apartment to meet his friends for the rest of the night. Other PhD students he managed to meet throughout his years there. 

 

There was Bruce who was studying physics and who Tony met through the faculty. A reserved man, until his temper flared that is. Thor, a muscular blonde man who looked like his namesake and studied politics, he’d met Thor through Jane Foster, an astrophysicist. Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, well technically he met Clint but they seemed to come as a two for one deal. She studied Russian literature and Clint... Well Clint studied something. And finally Steve Rogers who was in Peace studies and found Tony Drunk one night and was kind enough to take him to his apartment. 

 

He was pretty excited to see them he had to admit, summer was dull with only Rhodey and Pepper constantly talking about the upcoming wedding. 

 

A Snowy Winter Wedding. Cute. 

 

And he was best man. Double cute.

 

He actually almost cried when Rhodey asked him,but he would never admit that to anyone. Tony Stark didn’t cry... At least not in front of other people. 

 

The engineering buildings were pretty empty, classes didn’t start until monday and it was only thursday evening. But freshmen still roamed campus cheering and wearing brightly colored t-shirts. 

 

He felt the vibrations from his Stark phone. 

 

It was Thor, asking if he could bring his freshman brother with him because he didn’t want to leave him alone all night, and apparently the kid wasn’t feeling the need to be social with the other freshman. Well whatever, Tony wasn’t going to stop him, but if the kid didn’t want to hang out with the other kids, he probably didn’t want to hang around them either. 

 

He grabbed the papers, stupid schedules, and headed out to his apartment. 

 

It was a penthouse apartment, open concept and spacious. With two floors, four bedrooms and three bathrooms he lived in luxury. Howard was a cold bastard but he had great tastes in living spaces. If Tony could change one thing about where he lived, he would turn the building, he had to stare at Oscorp Tower from the master bedroom, it was terrible. 

 

Though to be honest, the other option was staring at Stark Tower... 

 

His first call from the lobby was at seven sharp, probably Steve. It was in fact Steve, he was always on time. 

 

“Tony,” Steve Rogers greeted him with a firm handshake.

 

“Captain,” they called him Captain America as a joke because they caught him crying through the pledge of allegiance. Multiple times. 

 

Soon everyone else began arriving, Bruce and then Clint and Natasha. Last was Thor who was running later than usual, which was odd because he was usually late when he was bringing Jane along, but Jane was in New Mexico doing field work.

 

It was almost an hour after Clint and Natasha showed up that they got a call from the lobby. 

 

“Tony Stark! It is I Thor and I bring my brother–”

 

“Thor! Must you be so loud?” 

 

“I apologize brother but I’m only making sure Tony Stark hears me.”

 

“Your girlfriend probably heard you and she’s in New Mexico...” The second voice mumbled. 

 

“Ah. If only.” Thor’s voice seemed to get airy. 

 

Tony let them in then.

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “You let Thor bring his little brother?”

 

They heard a lot about Loki in the last three years (oddly Thor never seemed to share pictures), how wonderful and adorable he was. They also heard about how terrible Loki had been when he found out he was adopted, it was two years ago. Thor couldn’t say more than two sentences about his brother without bursting into tears. Eventually, from what Jane had explained, they reconciled but Loki seemingly remained colder than ever. 

 

Thor still spoke about Loki, but at a much more withdrawn pace. When he talked about Loki, Tony almost got jealous that he didn’t have Thor as his older brother. Or that he could be an older brother like Thor. Though he’d never want a younger brother like Loki, he’d never admit it to the blonde, but he, actually all of them, thought Loki was a little shit. Which was terrible because none of them met the kid. Besides Jane that is, though if anything, Jane talked about Like like she felt sorry for him. 

 

There was a loud knock at the front door and a muffled voice they could still make out, “You’ll break down the door of you hit it like that.”

 

“It’s open!” Tony called from the living room. 

 

“Friends!” Thor barreled in, unchanged in the last four months. Still golden and tall and as happy as a puppy to see his friends.

 

Tony was mid greeting when he saw the figure behind Thor. Shorter than his brother, pale with black hair. And the greenest eyes Tony had ever seen. 

 

“Ah! This is my brother Loki!” Loki didn’t share Thor’s excitement, he looked nervous to be around them all.

 

He nodded and looked away after uttering a soft hello. 

 

The room was uncomfortably quiet, even though they new Loki was adopted (they weren’t expecting him to look like Thor after all), they weren’t really expecting him to be this soft spoken or shy from what Thor had told them. 

 

“So,” Tony broke the silence. “Drinks?”

 

After that they got into relaxed conversation about what they did over the summer. Nothing too interesting came up beside’s the upcoming wedding (they all knew Rhodey and Pepper) and Clint and Natasha’s vacation to Russia. 

 

All through Clint’s story about seeing a bear in the woods Tony’s eyes drifted towards Loki who chose to sit in leather armchair on the other side of the room. He was scrolling on his phone from what Tony could tell and sipping on the coke he was given earlier. Compared to Thor, Loki looked frail and sickly. He looked like he was ready to drop at any moment. 

 

Tony noticed the green eyes flick up to look around the room, eventually they came around and me his. Loki quickly looked back down to his phone, Tony noticed how he nervously fidgeted and how a dusting of pink fell across his cheeks. 

 

And after everyone had left later that night he thought of those eyes again. He dreamed about. And finally, the next morning, he thought of them again in shame when he put his bedsheets in the washing machine.


	2. Opportunity

Tony Stark was pathetic. 

He absolutely couldn't believe that he had wet dreams about Thor’s little brother, not once but twice that weekend. He secluded himself with scotch and ignored all text messages until he got one from Bruce warning him that he’d call the police because they were all worried. 

Monday morning he had an extreme hangover, thankfully he was free until the evening when he had to go introduce himself to a bunch of snot nosed engineering kids. He loved science, he loved physics and math, he loved everything about it. But he hated being a teaching assistant. It was either that or work at Stark Industries from the get go, and like he told Rhodey and Pepper (and everyone else who asked for that matter), he didn’t want to work under Howard Stark until it was absolutely necessary. 

An hour before lecture he wobbled out of bed, hopefully nobody would notice he was still hung over. Tony proceeded to drag himself out of bed and get dressed, nothing professional (the perks of being an assistant). He left his apartment, usually he’d stop by Starbucks and get a coffee (because he was too lazy to make his own), but instead he went directly to the lecture hall which was thankfully empty. 

He sat at the front and pulled out his Stark tablet. 

Now if he could find Loki on Facebook...

He blanched at the thought, why the hell would he want to find Loki on Facebook? Well it was too late to ask questions because he clearly saw “Loki Odinson” at the top of the searched list. 

There he was in all his gloomy glory, hunched over a book. Thor probably took the picture. The account was locked to friends only and Tony actually thought about hacking in before stopping himself. 

Since when was he this creepy anyway? And to an eighteen year old? He was almost a decade older than Loki!

Slowly students began to trickle in, first year lectures were usually packed. He barely looked up, he could hear the whispers of “Is that Tony Stark?” and “It totally is.” 

Tony prided himself on being a hard ass marker. They were astounded to be in the same room as him now, but in two weeks they’d be cursing his name. 

When Stane, the professor finally walked in, he looked up at the rows and rows of students. The class was full, though many of them wouldn’t last. It was the harsh truth of the program. Only talented and hard working students prevailed (of course Tony had the talented part of the equation down, he found that he didn’t need to work hard at all.)

Stane nodded at him and began the introduction to the course, he explained the usual things about labs and teaching assistants, which there were seven of including Tony (but he was the head assistant so unfortunately he had to attend this lecture). Stane went on to tell them that half of them would probably fail if they hadn’t already dropped the course. Tony couldn’t help the sick satisfaction he felt when he saw those bright faces become more and more concerned. 

The absolute best was when Stane went directly into a lecture with no break. 

Ten minutes before the end of lecture he nodded to Stane and left, he didn’t want to answer any questions or talk to freshmen. It was 8pm, he needed to go back to his apartment to drink and... Drink some more. 

He was out the building door before his phone went off. 

“Friend Stark, I apologize for calling you on such short notice,” Thor’s voiced boomed at the other end of the line. “I’m having some troubles with my computer and since Jane isn’t here... And Loki won’t help me so if you are free sometime this week.”

“I’m free right now Point Break, are you?”

“I am, it would be most pleasing to resolve this as soon as possible. Should I meet you at your apartment?” It was then that Tony heard a muffled voice that sounded distinctly like Loki’s. 

“Uh, you live close to campus right? How about I come to yours since I’m already out.” It was probably something superficial wrong with Thor’s laptop, the blonde was never good with technology and usually Jane figured things out on her own.

“Yes, I live in the same apartment as I did last year. My brother is living here too now...” 

Score. 

“Ok buddy, I’ll be right over.”

He was giddy, he only thought of the green eyed Odinson all weekend long (he came to terms with it during the two hour lecture Stane made him sit through). Not that he was going to do anything about it, he just needed to see those green eyes up close again. Maybe the way the pink blush tinged that pale skin too. He especially wanted to see the way Loki shrank away from the attention of strangers.

Part of him never wanted Loki to ever feel accustomed to him just so he could see the lanky kid be nervous.

It took him twenty minutes to reach the building. One not as extravagant as his, but still expensive, Thor’s apartment was payed for by his mother and father. It was a simple layout with two bedrooms, one belonging to Thor and one newly inhabited by his brother.

He refrained from running from the elevator to their door. Good thing too, Thor opened the door before Tony even attempted to knock.

“Tony Stark! I thank you for coming at such short notice. Unfortunately something has come up, a friend of Jane’s needs to be picked up from the airport and her previous arrangement fell through,” Thor looked apologetic. “Do not think I let you come all the way for jest, I only received the call a minute ago.”

“Uhh,” Tony’s brow furrowed. “Want me to do this later?”

“Well you could stay and do it now, Loki is home. I will be back in an hour and a half or so.” 

Score. Again. 

“Ok, sounds good Point Break.”

Thor thanked him profusely before showing him the laptop and shouting to Loki through the wall that he’d be back later and that Stark was here fixing his laptop. He left in a hurry after. 

It was quiet in the apartment, Loki was around for sure because even Thor wasn’t scatter minded enough to not realize he wasn’t. But Loki didn’t even make a sound for the first ten minutes, and Tony wasn’t a complete creep so he didn’t go barging in where he wasn’t allowed. 

Thankfully (or not depending on who you asked), Thor actually fucked up his laptop pretty badly. He’d have to spend at least forty minutes fixing it. Plenty of time for Loki to need to go take a piss and leave his room. 

He didn’t need to wait long though, the pale teen gingerly opened his bedroom door. When he saw Tony he paused, he didn’t say anything.

“What?” Tony probably hadn’t wanted to sound unfriendly but he did. “Your brother told you I was here.”

Loki visibly tensed. He walked across the room to the kitchen briefly glancing at the man on the couch, he grabbed a can of coke from the fridge. Tony made sure that he really took in the sight of Loki’s ass in those tight black jeans. 

“Working on the freshman 15 already kid?” The joke didn’t have the affect he wanted it to have because he observed Loki nervously look down at the can like he was now debating it seriously. 

“It was a joke, you know, something you’re not supposed to take seriously?”

Loki’s eyes flashed dangerously, “I know what a joke is. I’m not an imbecile.” 

Tony smirked, so Loki really did have claws.

“What’s wrong, not playing meek anymore?” 

Loki huffed, he placed the can on the counter and mumbled something about Thor’s friends being idiots.

“Hey now, I don’t appreciate that. Besides, if there’s anything I’m not, its an idiot.” Tony tried to diffuse the situation that he made by his own doing. It was probably not a great idea to piss off Loki, not with an over protecting brother like Thor anyway.

“I know. The Great Anthony Stark! My brother has told me all about you, but it’s the media that tells me what I need to know.”

Tony raised a brow at this with a smirk. “So you know all about my drinking binges and the women, like your opinion matters? I’m still inheriting Stark Industries and you...?” 

It was a low blow but he couldn’t stop it from leaving his mouth. From what Thor told them, his father wanted the blonde to take over as head of the family. Odin was a politician, a powerful one. He met the man a few times when he was younger, Howard and Maria had invited the Odinsons family to various functions. Thor never went, his parents hadn’t insisted and at the time Loki was simply too young. Thor told them that Odin believed Loki wasn’t meant to spearhead the family after his retirement, it was something that put strains on Loki’s relationships, both with his parents and with Thor. 

He could see Loki was visibly bothered. 

“Fuck, I’m bullying a little kid...”

“I’m not a child Stark,” he sounded bitter. Loki’s voiced cracked. “No wonder you all looked at me like I was some freak last night, Thor’s been telling all of you everything.”

“Don’t be mad at Thor kid. He’s our friend, he went into some major depression two years ago because of you.”

“Of course, poor Thor. He suffered so much while he was surrounded by friends and a very supportive girlfriend. He felt so bad about his adopted brother that he stopped shouting indoors.” 

Tony looked up from the laptop, “Are you making some weird attempt to get sympathy from me right now?” 

“From you Stark? The only thing I could get from you is a STI.”

“Well too bad, I don’t have any for you. But if you want me to get one and pass it on to you...”

“Disgusting.” 

“You brought it up, not me. Besides, why do you care about what I do anyway?” 

Loki seemed more relaxed, he sat down on the armchair furthest from Tony and stared at the man. His eyes were still cold and he observed the older man carefully. 

“Are you finished yet?” 

“No. Why, do you want mean ol’ Tony Stark to leave?” Though if Tony was being completely honest, he didn’t think Loki wanted him to leave, it looked like the teen enjoyed the attention. 

Loki didn’t answer, but Tony didn’t want the conversation to end.

“So how was your first day.”

“Fine.”

“Make any friends?”

“No.” 

“C’mon, a ray of sunshine like you?” Tony snorted, Loki was going to have a few lonely years if he was like this all the time. “Big brother wont be around forever... What are you studying?”

“You don’t need to make small talk with me Stark,” he paused before answering. “Classics... Literature.”

“Mmm..” Tony continued to work on the laptop after that. He wasn’t the kind to read for enjoyment, to read the things Loki probably liked to read. Thor would be getting back in a little over half an hour and Tony was determined to fix the laptop and be out before that.  
“So Stark–”

“You’re distracting me.”

Loki didn’t say anything after that, he sat up and walked towards the couch that Tony sat on and dropped down beside him. He stared as the other worked. Ten minutes later Tony finally figured out how to fix Thor’s laptop, he shut it down and closed it. 

“It’s late kid so I’m going to–”

He didn’t expect Loki to close in on him, he was being straddled, Loki was on his lap with his hands on Tony’s shoulders. 

“Well ok then, just to let you know... I’m not gay.” 

“Was that why you were staring at me earlier?”

Tony gulped. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, Loki was a meek little brat right?

“You haven’t pushed me off.”

That was true, he hadn’t. And well really, if Loki was just putting himself out there. No. Wait. There was still Thor, Loki wasn’t just some piece of ass he met in a club. 

It was almost as if Loki understood his thoughts because the greed eyed teen added, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t tell Thor.” He leaned down and Tony felt the other’s lips ghosting over his own. 

He leaned forward, Loki’s lips were soft against his, they were pliant allowing Tony access to his mouth. They made out for at least five minutes, when Tony pulled away he was hard, Loki was no better. He was flushed and breathing heavily. Tony leaned forward and Loki anticipated another kiss but instead was shoved off to the side.

“Well I should go, tell Thor it works now.”

“Stark– Wait, no.”

“Sorry honey, but I just realized I don’t date little assholes. Actually I don’t date at all.”

“B-but you...”

Tony practically flew out the Odinson’s front door, he didn’t even bother waiting for the elevator. He practically ran down sixteen flights of stairs. 

He reached the bottom and leaned against one of the grey walls. 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will all be revealed in due time.


	3. Bedroom

“Bruce, we’re science bros so don’t judge me for what I’m about to tell you.”

He invited Bruce out one afternoon weeks after the Loki encounter at Thor’s. He managed to avoid going to the blonde’s apartment, even when Thor called him up to thank him for fixing his laptop and invited him over, Tony said he was busy. He wasn’t actually, usually he’d tinker around and invent in his spare time, while drunk of course.

“Ok, shoot.”

It was three weeks since that night he made out with Loki. Three weeks where he went back and forth from feeling guilty at how he initially acted towards the boy, and feeling annoyed that the brat had gotten the jump on him. He also felt aroused, really, really aroused when he thought about it. No amount of hot babes seemed to help.

“Well, you know how I told you I fixed Point Break’s laptop...” Bruce nodded, Tony really didn’t know how he was going to take it. “Well one thing led to another and Loki sat in my lap and we made out.”

Bruce stared at him. His eyes wide. 

“Tony. Tony why?”

Alright so at least Bruce wasn’t pissed off, he wasn’t going to have a barstool hurled at his head today. 

“You should ask the brat that because he’s the one who came onto me, but I was responsible, I left,” well ok he made out with the kid a bit and then left, but he wasn’t going to tell Bruce that he had an opportunity to leave before that. “And look, I don’t want to date him or anything, I’ve been avoiding him since that night.”

“And Thor,” Bruce sighed. He wiped his glasses, “Thor asked me if you’re mad at him or if Loki did something to upset you. You can’t keep avoiding Loki without hurting Thor.”

“Yea but you see Bruce I don’t want a slip up because I don’t want Thor hurting me.” 

“Tony this isn’t going to go away. It wasn’t a stranger you met at a bar, it was Thor’s younger brother, you’ll eventually have to face both of them and even if you don’t tell Thor, Loki is still a big part of his life.”

True, he was friends with the blonde and while Thor wasn’t the sharpest man out there, Tony still valued his friends. He couldn’t just stop seeing Thor because of Loki. Suddenly the answer became clear, he had to deal with Loki one on one, he had to show him that Tony Stark does not fuck around, at least not with whiny eighteen year olds.

“Ok Bruce, I think I know what I’m going to do.”

“Tony...”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ordered an armchair, he ordered a black leather armchair. There was nothing wrong with the one he had in his apartment, and he had room for another on the second floor if he moved a few things around. He ordered it and had it express shipped to Thor’s apartment. You know, a “mistake”. He called Thor up the day it was due and explained that the his tablet auto filled the address with the last one he checked up. Of course Thor didn’t understand technology much, he didn’t question it. 

“Ok, so I’ll be by today with Clint’s truck.” Thanks to Natasha who chauffeured Clint around like the precious princess he was, Clint let him borrow his truck after side eyeing his reasons. Yea, it was stupid and the only one who would believe it was Thor, but hey what can a guy do? He’d go over to Thor’s in the morning around nine and hang around till the chair came (which was around three in the afternoon but he told Thor he had no idea when the delivery would come and he had to be there to sign). 

So Friday morning on a cool day at the end of september Tony drove the short distance to the Odinson’s apartment.

“Tony Stark! It feels like I have not seen you in the longest time! I felt as though I wronged you last time we met by leaving so abruptly.” Thor was jolly all the time, no matter time or weather. 

“No way, you wrong me? Impossible.” If anything, Tony felt like he was the one doing the ‘wronging’. “So, where’s your brother?”

Thor looked confused for a brief moment, “My brother?”

“Uh yeah. I’m just curious you know.”

“Oh...” Thor looked towards Loki’s closed door. “He hasn’t woken yet, he has no classes friday and he sleeps in.”

“I see...” Tony really hoped Loki wasn’t the kind of guy who slept in until five in the afternoon. 

“Actually Tony, and do not be upset with me because it is the second time this will happen. I must go out to campus, it was short notice but I got called in and...” Thor stared at him looking confused. “You look excited at the prospect of my leaving Stark.”

“Oh no. Not at all. I’m highly... disappointed but completely and totally understanding because it happens to me all the time. University life. What can you do? Go on Thor, I’ll be fine. Your brother is fine– will be fine. Everything will be alright.” He had almost run out of breath saying all that. 

Thor looked even more confused. “I– I see. That is good to know. You are familiar with my apartment, feel free to watch the television and eat and drink whatever you find in the kitchen that is not expired.” 

Thor left shortly after.

Alone with Loki again. But the little brat was still asleep. Tony debated turning on the TV and the volume to the max. But then that would probably just bother the neighbors, he really only wanted to bother Loki.

Turns out that he didn’t have to do anything though, ten minutes after Thor left the telltale sounds of Loki waking up could be heard. The younger’s door swung open and Loki didn’t even bother looking at Tony sitting on the couch, he was obviously still in sleep mode. Shirtless, green boxer sleep mode. 

Tony couldn’t pass up this opportunity, as Loki stumbled to the kitchen he said, “Good morning sunshine. Long night?”

Loki froze and turned to Tony. He was slack jawed at the sight of the other man and Tony truly did appreciate the red that spread from the green eyed teen’s cheeks down his shoulders and back. 

“St-Stark! what are you doing here? Where’s Thor? Uhhh.” He looked down realizing he was almost fully bare in front of the other. He grabbed the nearest throw blanked and wrapped it around himself. 

“Oh c’mon Lolo, a few weeks ago you were ready to show me your room nudge nudge wink wink,” He chuckled at his own joke. “And now you don’t even want me to see you in those cute little boxers. Green is totally your colour.” And this only managed to make Loki turn even redder. 

But making Loki blush a hundred different shades of red was not what Tony came here to do. He came here to pick up an armchair and tell Loki that what had happened three weeks ago was totally not ok and it would never happen again. Yea. Thats what he was here to do and he was about to do it. 

“Speaking of a few weeks ago... I wanted to make sure we really understood each other. I really want to stay friends with Thor and its been fucking awkward since you jumped me,” Loki opened his mouth as if to form a rebuttal to Tony’s statement but the other didn’t let him even start. “I’m sure that some desperate person would date you and let your bony little ass grind on them but thing is I’m not that desperate person. I’m not desperate at all, I can get girls and guys, probably much more experienced than you. See I’m not really into teeth and I know you’d use them because your–” He was interrupted by Loki throwing the blanket he had covered himself in at his face.

“Stark you are such a pig.”

Loki’s face was bright red, a mixture of the embarrassment of before and the humiliation he probably felt now. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Shit.” Tony was never tactful, he hadn’t wanted to make the kid cry. “Look, you’re obviously interested in me and don’t try to deny, you wouldn’t have kissed me last week if you weren’t. But it just wouldn’t work out between us and I wouldn't want to make it awkward for Thor–”

“Yes. Of course. Thor. We wouldn’t want to upset Thor.” Loki had said it in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. 

Tony sighed. Thor and Loki were complete opposites, Thor was an open book and Loki was just full of fun complexes. 

“Well I’m obviously going to care about Thor more, I hardly know you.”

Loki looked away at this. “Even if you knew me more than you did Thor you’d still be the same.” He turned and walked back to his room as calmly as someone who had tears streaking down their face could. 

“Fuck.” Tony sunk into the black leather couch. Were all teenagers this dramatic? Was he once like this? No wonder Howard would’ve rather locked himself in his lab than have dealt with him. 

But he felt bad for the kid. Maybe he was faking some of it for attention but Loki obviously had problems. And Tony wasn’t helping. And he didn’t want Thor to get home and have a pissed off brother. He stood and walked over to the closed door.

“Loki open up.”

Beyond the door there was a response. “Why, so you can tell me you don’t want me in a nicer tone so Thor wont suffer for it later.”

“Uhh, yes?”

This was obviously the wrong thing to say because Loki went quiet. 

“I mean no to the second part but yes to the first but actually– ok can you just open the door so I’m not talking to some wood? If you don’t I’ll just pick the lock, it’ll take me like 30 seconds or less to open this door. You can even time me.” 

Loki huffed from the other side of the door and Tony heard him get off his bed and stomp to the door. It swung open and he was greeted with the tall teen, still red faced and crying. Before he could say anything Loki gabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward into the room. It was dark, the curtains seemed to block out a lot of light. Loki’s room from what he could see was made up of blank walls, a double bed, a shelf and a desk. Before he really could get a good look at the room he was pushed against the nearest wall with Loki flush against him and lips pressed against his.

Tony turned his head away but Loki just responded by moving his lips to the shorter man’s neck. “Woah! Ok what did I say about you and me because I’m sure I said it and it looks like you weren’t listening at all.”

“You and I.” Loki murmured against his neck.

“What?”

The black haired teen pulled away. “Not you and me. You and I.”

“Holy shit so you’re like that kind of English student–” He was cut off by Loki shoving his tongue in his mouth. 

_‘Oh no. No way. This was not supposed to happen.’_ Tony could’ve pushed the other away, he could’ve done it and said fuck it to the chair, Thor could have it as a gift. But he didn’t, instead he grabbed Loki’s ass with both hands, Loki squeaked at this and Tony smiled into the kiss. Well, if the guy wasn’t going to quit, if Loki wanted him so badly...

He started pushing Loki towards the bed but he didn’t stop kissing the other. 

They both fell on the bed, Tony on top of Loki. Tony began kiss down the other’s neck, occasionally he bit, no doubt Loki would have a few hickeys on that pale skin of his. The thought made Tony shiver. He moved even lower to Loki’s chest. Even in the dark Loki was so pale, and so thin. And so different than anybody he had slept with even though Tony knew he had fucked pale people and thin people before.

“Stark.” It was a whisper. Tony looked up into this red rimmed green eyes. Something in his chest clenched. 

“Shit. I’m so fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for so long D:


	4. Interest

They didn’t go all the way and he could tell that despite Loki laying beside him quietly the teen was disappointed. He had stopped just as things were getting really steamy, not once had this ever happened to Tony. He’d usually get a willing partner and go all the way, if the other had wanted to stop he would’ve but he himself never actually stopped. It was odd. It was unwelcome. 

It was barely noon. Was that armchair really worth it?

He tried to get up but Loki stopped him by tugging on his shirt and he didn’t put much resistance before he fell back down on the bed. 

“I’m not interested in you,” Tony mumbled, he raised his left forearm to cover his eyes. 

“Liar.” 

He was lying. There Loki was, more broken than he was, practically begging for his attention and he was saying he didn’t want to give it. Was it because of Thor? Tony wanted to say yes but he knew that would be a lie too. It was because he would sink to an even lower level than he was at, he would probably never get emotionally attached to Loki. But it was clear that Loki was the type to fall in love (but Tony was sure he’d deny this). Maybe the repercussions of this “relationship” would be too great. His mother raised him to treat others with respect, to never lie, and to love. But over the years the desire to see people be emotionally more frail than he was grew. Was he ready to break Loki further? More importantly was he prepared to live with himself if he did?

Yes.

He turned to the other, “I’m not going to have sex with you I hope you realize this. You should go take a cold shower or something.”

“No? You’ve got the same problem as me Stark maybe you should take a cold shower with me?”

“Do your parents know about how slutty you are?” Ouch. Yea ok Tony just couldn’t be nice with the guy. 

Loki looked away, “I’m not though. I’ve never...” He glanced up at Tony. 

“And you wanted to have sex with me right now?” Like Thor could come back any minute and find him plowing into his little brother. He’d get punched. And then Steve and the others would find out and he’d get the “head shake of disapproval” from Steve while the blonde would attempt to salvage the group dynamic. Clint would laugh though, probably. Bruce and Natasha not so much. And holy shit his father, if Howard found out he’d probably die of a heart attack.

Ok so Howard knew about Tony and his many sleeping partners. But Loki wasn’t just any hot piece of ass. He was related to a big time politician, forget about what Howard would do, Odin would hire people to murder him in the night. 

He felt a hand gently touch his face. “Whats wrong Stark, you look afraid.”

“Oh just thinking about how your family would butcher me if they found out I even thought of you sexually. Nothing to be concerned about.”

Loki’s face lit up. “Thinking of me sexually then?” He shifted so he was closer to Tony and the inventor knew he had made a mistake. “Thinking about me underneath you as you fuck me? I bet I’m tighter than most of the whores you bring to bed.” The second part was whispered in his ear. The erection that had gone down considerably when he thought of Howard and Odin stiffened again.

His phone chose this moment to vibrate. He groaned hoping it wasn’t Howard. Thankfully it was just a text from Pepper asking him if he could come over to her and Rhodey’s later. 

“Don’t read my texts... See Loki, some of us make these weird things called friends. I’d tell you to try it but I don’t think you can do it.”

“Shut up Stark.”

He sent his reply back to Pepper (that he was unfortunately busy) and turned on his side to face Loki. “Pouting probably works like a charm on Thor but I’m not Thor.” His hand trailed down the side of the other’s body until it reached the edge of the green material of Loki’s boxers. His fingers played with the thin fabric before he decided to just slide one side off. Loki responded by raising his hips and pulling the other side of the fabric down, soon his boxers rested at his knees.

Even in the darkness of the room (some light managed through a space in the curtains but not enough to illuminate the room properly) Tony knew Loki was blushing, he could actually feel it as he palmed the other’s outer thigh. Soon his hand slid lower and he gently pried the dark haired teen’s legs open to stroke the soft flesh from between his thighs. Only it was rougher the higher he went and Loki’s breath hitched when the hand lingered too long. 

“How new are these?” Tony asked as he gently rubbed his thumb against one particularly raised line. 

“Not new, but they scar for a long time.” 

Tony hummed in response and he let his hand stray further up until he heard the other sigh. Loki was hard and hot in his hand. 

“S–Stark you said...”

“Oh thats right,” he was going to be mean again. “You do it yourself and I’ll watch.”

Loki huffed in frustration when Tony’s hand left and he brought down his own and began to work his member. 

“Thats right princess, give me a show.” 

With Tony watching him and being at such close proximity it didn’t take Loki long to cum. He whimpered as he released into his own hand. 

“Lick it off.” Tony hadn’t meant to say it but it just came out.

“What?!”

“You heard me princess, don’t half-ass it. Finish what you started. Besides its yours, if you’re disgusted by yours how do you ever thing you’ll manage blowing someone else?” It was true... Kind of... In a weird way, or at least Tony reasoned in his own mind as he said it. 

Loki looked at him and then at his hand, he brought it to his mouth and gave a tentative lick.

“Eww...”

“Eww? And here I was ready to let you blow me.” Tony chuckled at the other’s expression. 

“I–I can still...”

“I don’t think so Lolo. You may be over eighteen but you’re still just a little kid.”

Loki looked upset again but he didn’t say anything. He reached over Tony to grab some tissue paper and then wiped his hand and wherever else he had came. 

“Why’re you teasing me?” He whispered as he tossed the used tissues into the bin across the room and by his desk. He did not look at Tony as he asked. 

“It’s funny. You get so upset.” 

Before Loki could answer there was a loud vibrating sound that came from the desk. Loki’s phone had gone off and the teen lifted himself off the bed and over Tony to go walk over and answer it. He grabbed his blanket as he did so and wrapped it around himself. Tony didn’t understand why, he had just seen the little brat naked and cumming, what could he be embarrassed about now?

“Hello.” There was a short pause. “Yes, he is still here.” Another as Loki waited for who Tony assumed was Thor to say something. “No, its alright. I’ll be fine and I’ll tell him. Goodbye.” He hung up –did he even wait for Thor to say goodbye?– and placed the phone back down.

“My brother won’t be returning tonight. He’s going out with friends and then spending the night over there. He told me to tell you if you were still around. Something about wronging you a third time or some nonsense... Why are you here Stark? Besides to make fun of me.” Loki dejectedly looked at him. 

“For some stupid armchair that I ordered and sent here.” Loki raised an eyebrow. “Stop looking at me like that, it was an accident.”

“You’re lucky my brother is a dullard.” 

“Hey, don’t talk about Thor like that.” Calling Thor a dullard, how dare he.

Loki frowned, “Alright Stark if Thor means so much to you why don’t you go ask him for a blow job and see how that goes over.”

“Jealous of your brother? Sorry he’s not my type but I can totally understand why you would be though. He’s all ‘golden’ and shit and you’re... disappointing.”

“Stark stop, here is the real problem with Thor and all his dimwitted friends. You meet Thor and you believe that he can do no wrong and when he starts talking about me you begin to think about how everything is my fault. It isn’t and you and your friends aren’t the first group to do this... Whatever Thor told you about me, about what happens in our house... It’s only one side of the story.” 

The apartment landline chose that moment to ring. Great his chair was here, Tony wouldn’t have to think about what Loki said because he could finally leave. 

“Well ok then. I’m going to go down and sign for that stupid chair and then I’ll send it up here. Think of it as a gift, for Thor not you. So you better get dressed.” He practically sprinted out of the apartment. He reached the lobby signed and sent the guys up with the chair. It was a really nice chair, he hoped Thor would appreciate it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok Natasha, usually this is a science bros thing but I decided that if Bruce heard what I am about to tell you he’d probably beat me into a fine powder. And besides, you have these freaky powers... You probably already know what I’m going to say.” 

“It’s about Thor’s younger brother.” Natasha Romanoff didn’t even phrase it as a question. It was a statement. 

“Wow. Ok. You’re freaky as fuck.” 

He had told Bruce a few days ago, before the fiasco with the chair, that he would have everything under control. He didn’t. Actually things spiraled out of control and they became even worse. 

“Ok Romanoff what do you know?”

“Just that Loki has a crush on you.” She picked up her coffee cup and watched as the latter swirled as she shook it gently. “And that you’ve been alone at least twice since the start of the year.” She paused and looked at him carefully. “Thor told me a day ago.”

She didn’t know too much but she knew enough that he was comfortable talking about this with her. “So you know about the first thing you said. He totally does. Not that I’m surprised though. Almost everyone has a crush on me.” Natasha raised an eyebrow at this and Tony took a sip of his black coffee and continued. “ And about the second part... So I was alone with him and things happened.”

“Things?” The redhead furrowed her brow.

“Things.”

“Things that Thor would pummel you for?”

“Yea... Those things. But not all the things, just some of the things.”

There was an awkward pause in their conversation where Natasha stared at him and he looked at anything but her in return. 

“Do you like him?” 

The question actually surprised him. He didn’t like Loki, he didn’t even really know him. Or so he tried telling himself because in reality Tony knew enough about the other. He knew what bothered him on a personal level and he could say that despite not actually sleeping with him and barely touching him, he knew Loki on an intimate level. But then again, he knew a lot of people on intimate levels and it was pretty easy to guess what bothered others. But Loki basically did bare his heart to him in a way when started talking about his brother’s friends. Did he like Loki? 

“No, I don’t think I do. He’s Thor’s little brother. And he’s a brat on top of everything.”

Natasha tilted her head and hummed. 

“Usually you mess around with people for a bit and then move on. But theres a wide gap between the first time you were at Thor’s apartment alone with Loki and the second. I think that you’re at least interested in something about him.”

“Well yea, I guess I am. But I don’t like him or anything.”

“Tony, don’t do anything stupid.” She looked at him seriously. “If not for his sake... Then for Thor’s. Thor says they were in a good place but after a few days ago, you know after you spent the day there, apparently Loki’s been giving him the cold shoulder and its really getting to him.”

It was as Tony feared. Of course Loki wouldn’t pretend like nothing was wrong in front of Thor. Especially after the things the inventor said when he began to defend Thor. 

“And...” She took a short sip of her latte. “Thor isn’t stupid. The chair? The way Loki is acting? He’s starting to suspect...”

Tony sighed, “Of course. I don’t know Nat. Thor seems like the kind of guy who would bring Loki around to hang out with us just so he can keep an eye out on him.”

“You could avoid him easily and I think he’d avoid you too. But the problem is you don’t want to avoid him.”

It was true, he didn’t.


End file.
